


The train

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disguise, Hallucinations, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Poor Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Altissa was a disaster. The train ride wasn't much better.





	The train

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 5 - gunpoint   
day 8 - stab wound  
day 16 - pinned down  
day 19 - asphyxiation   
day 22 - hallucination 
> 
> Yep I done a bunch of prompts in this one

Prompto rubbed his eyes, trying to force the tears away. 

All he wanted to do was _help_. 

Noctis was grieving for Luna. Ignis was struggling with his newfound blindness. Gladio was furious at Noctis for not being the King Gladio thought he should be.

He could still feel Gladio's hand on his face where he shoved him away. Could still hear the growl in his voice when he told him to leave Noctis alone.

He just wanted everyone to be happy like they were before they went to Altissa.

Prompto was sitting in the cabin they had rented for the journey, on one of the bottom bunks. He didn't want the others to see him like this. Gladio would probably just get angrier and Ignis and Noctis would probably think it was their fault.

The door slid open. Prompto jumped up. It was Ignis. "Oh hey Iggy" he said, trying to sound like his usual cheery self. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you Prompto" Ignis replied, carefully taking the few steps he needed to get to the bed. He sat down heavily with a sigh and rubbed his scarred face with one hand. "I'm just tired"

"I'll get out of your way so you can take a nap." Prompto scrambled as fast as he can to the door.

"Prompto?" Ignis said hesitantly.

Prompto paused. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Iggy"

Ignis sighed again. "Gladio doesn't mean to be the way he is. He's angry at the situation, not with any of us"

"Okay"

"I'm sure he would feel guilty if he knew he had hurt you"

"He didn't hurt me" Prompto said, only half lying. He hadn't hurt him physically at least.

"If you're sure"

Prompto nodded, then blushed when he realised Ignis couldn't see him. "I am. Have a good nap Iggy"

"Thank you Prompto"

Prompto slid the door shut quietly and took a deep breath. He glanced up the train and through the open doors he could see Gladio, still stewing in his anger. He couldn't see Noctis at all. He decided to just walk in the opposite direction to Gladio, he didn't want to see him right now.

Towards the back of the train, Prompto found the storage carriages. In one, he found the Regalia. He tested one of the doors, it was locked. He sighed and slid down on the floor next to the car. If he looked at it hard enough, he could still hear their laughter and jokes from before everything went horribly wrong.

He closed his eyes and banged his head on the wall a few times. "Get it together Prompto" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh dear boy, I think your current reaction is quite justified"

Prompto's eyes snapped open. It was the Chancellor. The Chancellor who had killed Luna. He scrambled to his feet and summoned his gun, pointing it at him. His hands were shaking.

Ardyn grinned. "You wouldn't kill me, would you? It would be a lot harder to kill a person than an animal. Than a daemon. Than an _MT_"

"You killed Luna" Prompto said, his voice trembling.

"I would have killed your dear Prince too if it wasn't for that interfering advisor and the Ring of the Lucii" Ardyn smiled, cocking his head to the side and taking a step forward.

Prompto tried to take a step back, forgetting there was a wall behind him. He jumped in surprise when his back touched it, dropping his gun. It vanished in a burst of blue crystals. 

Before he could summon it again, Ardyn was on him in a flash. He pinned both of Prompto's hands to the wall behind him, smiling devilishly. He leaned in so close that Prompto could feel the heat of his breath on his cheek. Prompto averted his eyes from the golden ones in front of him. Ardyn chuckled, deep and slow. "I know your dirty little secret" he whispered.

"I-I don't know what you mean"

Ardyn used the hand pinning his left wrist to pull off the leather bracelets that covered his barcode. "I know what you are" he smirked. "And I told your Prince"

Prompto swallowed, hard. "Why?"

"To break up your little fellowship" Ardyn replied, leaning in so close that his lips touched Prompto's cheek when he spoke. "Now the Prince's advisor is incapable, his Shield is compromised and he just found out his little friend is a liar? How do you think he'd feel about that _boy_?"

Ardyn let go, letting Prompto fall to the floor. "You're lying" Prompto accused desperately.

"Just wait and see" Ardyn grinned, turning on his heel and walking out.

Prompto got up on shaky legs and followed Ardyn out. He was gone. He swallowed down a panicked sob and started to quickly walk, hoping to find his friend and explain everything.

He didn't find Noctis however, Noctis found him. He heard an angry noise behind him, a shout of "There you are!" And Noctis was jumping at him, sword in hand.

Prompto tried to explain as he ran, but Noctis wasn't listening. He tired begging him to stop. _But he wasn't listening_.

Eventually, they reached a dead end. The door wouldn't open. Prompto backed up into the wall, failing miserably to fight off his tremors and tears. "Please Noct"

He didn't realise until that moment how truly scary Noctis could be. Rage was etched into every inch of his face and his normally warm, blue eyes were cold and unforgiving. "You killed Luna" he spat venomously.

"I didn-"

Prompto was cut off by Noctis shoving his arm against his throat. He was choking and tried to push Noctis away, but he was fuelled by rage and grief. 

The train jolted and Noctis's arm slipped. 

Prompto took the opportunity to shove him. 

The train jolted again and they both fell. Prompto hit his head on the way down and everything went black.

When Prompto woke up, his head was throbbing. He managed to crack open his eyes as the memories of what happened flooded back to him. Noctis wasn't there so he was safe, for now.

He gingerly felt his forehead where he hit it. It was tender but there didn't seem to be a cut or anything. It would probably be a nasty bruise eventually.

Prompto struggled to his feet, using the handle of the locked door behind him to hoist himself up. It wasn't locked anymore and Prompto fell through the door. 

The next cabin was empty, apart from a maroon haired man standing at the end, smiling and waving at Prompto.

"You" he spat. He managed to get to his feet, even though his legs felt like jelly, and ran at him.

Ardyn fled through the next door, Prompto followed. It lead to one of the partitions between the carriages. Prompto could feel the cold air whipping cruelly at his body as he climbed the ladder to the roof of the train.

The chancellor was standing about halfway down. It seemed he was waiting for Prompto. He summoned his gun, this time his hands steady as he pointed it.

Ardyn raised his hands in surrender, a mocking smile on his face. "Oh it appears you have caught me"

"Get away from him!" 

Prompto glanced to the side. It was Noctis. He was overwhelmed with happiness. He wasn't angry at Prompto. He didn't want him dead. He told Ardyn to get away from him. He opened his mouth to say thank you but realised that Noctis was looking at him, not Ardyn.

The air around Ardyn shimmered for half a second and Prompto saw what Noctis was seeing. Ardyn had somehow disguised himself to look like Prompto. So that realistically meant that Prompto probably looked like Ardyn.

He realised this as Noctis reached them, holding his sword.

Noctis thrust it forward.

Prompto looked down, the sword was sticking out of him, just below the left side of his ribcage. 

The metal was cold. It felt strange to have something so cold in him.

He started to fall backwards and the sword vanished.

"Prompto no!" 

Noctis was looking directly at him as he fell, horror on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Prompto would continue after this as normal, apart from now Prompto has been stabbed (ó﹏ò｡)


End file.
